


Cover Art for To Build A Home

by Thurifut



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: hey





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Build a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651560) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



it's a panther (or a wampus missing some legs, I guess)

colors are wampus + hufflepuff = maroon, black, yellow


End file.
